Letters From the Heart
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: A possible series of one-shots of letters sent from members of the RWBY cast to their loved ones, written to say goodbyes.
1. Pyrrha to Jaune and her Family

From, Your Loving Daughter, Pyrrha Nikos

Penned, April Fourth in the Year Three-Thousand-and-Forty-Two

I hope that this letter finds you safe and well, and that you know it is with regret that I am unable to return to you. I hope you can forgive me, in time, for leaving you all to go to Beacon. And I hope you know that I have no regrets about it, I was happier here than I ever would be in Mistral. You never understood my dislike of the life I lead there, of fame and renown, and I know you likely never will, but… I was happy here, while I lived, and would come here once more knowing my fate whatever it was. And please, I beg of you, allow Beacon to keep my name on its records as one of its students. As someone who called this place home.

But, I digress from the point of this letter. They told me they make everyone write one, just in case something untoward should happen.

Mother, father, if you're reading this then I have likely fallen in battle against something. Be it Grimm, or something else, know that I fought and died with honor befitting Mistral, my spear, and the name Nikos. Know that I gave my life and gave it in honorable service befitting every one of our ancestors, and that I shall be welcomed with cheers and hurrahs of my fellow brave warriors in the next life.

With All My Love and Honors, Your Daughter Pyrrha Nikos, Of The Great Kingdom Of Mistral.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dear Ren, Nora, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Everyone Else I can't Fit Here.

From your friend, Pyrrha Nikos.

I am sorry if this isn't as formal as you might like, and hope this finds you safe in spite of everything I now know. Ozpin spoke to me in his office and… I can't tell you what about, and pray for you to forgive me, but the secrets I hold in my head and heart could place each of you in grave danger if you know them. And I don't want to be the cause of that. But I must do something for him, something dangerous, and reckless and horrible to someone I don't even know. It is my duty, to Vale, to Mistral, but more than anything else, to you and the people I hold in my heart.

Ren, you and I never truly spoke much, but I valued your friendship dearly. You never looked at me with judgement, or held me in some special regard simply for my titles and power. I truly valued your insight into destiny and fate and our desires, and who I am at the heart as opposed to what fates may entail for me. I used to believe truly that the best way to live was simply to let the cards fall wherever they might, and accept their dealings. No more. Henceforward, I shall carve my own place, and accept my destiny, thanks to your words to me when we spoke.

Everyone, thank you so much, had I the time I would write a letter for each of you. But I must head for Amity now or I shall miss my chance. And after that… After that, I don't know what will come to me.

Your Greatest Friend, Pyrrha Nikos, of Team Juniper Above All Else.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

INBOX DATE : MAY, SEVENTH, THREE THOUSAND FORTY TWO

Jaune,

Jaune, I have so many things I want to tell you. So much I want to explain, sitting here at Beacon's Bullhead landing, waiting for my ride, but I haven't the time to express my feelings in earnest. It's what I deserve, my hesitation and fear punishing me for allowing the time to be wasted between us and the words unsaid.

I… I shouldn't tell you this, but you need to know. No, that's not true. You don't need to, but you deserve to.

Look up the _Tale of the Four Maidens_ and know that, when I went to Ozpin's office alone that day, he told me of its truth. The entire story is true, and he desires me to become the Maiden of Fall, to… To in essence murder a girl and take the powers, whether I do it with my own hand is immaterial to me. The power it will bring is sought after by many who will seek to end my life.

And that is why when I take the power, I must leave you and the others. For your own safety, please do not seek me out.

But that isn't why I am writing this. I have things that I need you to know, Jaune. That I need to at least tell you, regardless of the fact I will never reap the benefits of you knowing them. Or the pains of it, and for that I am shamefully relieved.

I love you, you stupid, scraggly, blonde dork. You were the greatest partner I could have ever hoped to have. Perfect in every way. I don't care that you lied to get in, I know your heart is pure and just. Righteous. A paragon of justice and heroism, as a knight should be in the end. And I love you for that. You accepted me for me, without knowing who I was. My titles, my name, my heritage, you didn't allow any of it to color your view of me.

Soon after you may read this, I will leave. And soon after that, I fear, I will be no more. Whatever the case, know my heart is yours, forever more. I only selfishly wish I could have held you at least once. But no matter. You encouraged me to embrace my destiny, and I shall. Every labor I enact, I shall do for you and you alone, your words etched into my heart.

Thank you, Jaune Arc.

I am sorry that my shoulder may never again protect thee.

Your Distant Love, Pyrrha Nikos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Had this idea whilst en route to a session of working on Re:Programmed. I hope you enjoy it, and if you have suggestions, I may do more in future.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **SleeplessShippings**

 **Emperor King Perby**

 **Shadie**

 **DigiDemonLord**

 **Xager the Chaos King**

 **Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction, alright? There's a thousand of you, so a dollar a piece would really add up and help me a lot! Once I reach five hundred Supporters of any value over a dollar, I will make a concerted effort to put out a chapter of something once every three days at the very slowest.**_

 _ **As of now, I and the channel are struggling financially. So please, if you can, become a Supporter. We'll be uploading art and concepts soonish on a project of my own making too, and you'll get to be a part of it~! And I'll get dinner as a side benefit~!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Blake to Adam, Volume 5

From, Blake Belladonna

Adam, if you're reading this, I am dead. In all likelihood, by your hand, whether you feel I forced you to it or not. To be honest, I don't truly understand why my father wants me to write this for you, but I will do it regardless. I do have a few things to say to you, but I had made my peace with never speaking them.

Adam, you're obsessed. With the Faunus and what's been done to them. With power and what it gives you. And with revenge against Mankind as a whole for the crimes of a few and of history. I always knew this, but you… Changed in front of me, as we waged our war for liberty and equality.

When did it shift into a war against a species?

When did our fight cease being about our rights, and start becoming about vengeance and inflicting suffering on people who sometimes haven't done anything to us or our people?

And when did killing Faunus become something you were okay with? Something you would allow? Not just me, even though you reading this means I have been killed in the fight to come at Haven. Adam, you sent people to kill my family. To _kill_ Faunus who weren't doing anything to you, except harboring a daughter you demanded for yourself. And the Breach, gods, do you know how many bodies were pulled from the rubble? Dozens of dead Faunus, and far more trapped underground in the tunnels you used to sacrifice them for your vendetta. When did that become our movement?

That's not what I built with you, Adam.

But even so, and even now that I know you have taken my life by your own hand or those of your underlings, I can't bring myself to hate you.

When I think about you, I don't see you now, face covered in a mask and shoulders hunched in hate. I don't see the blood on your hands, what you took from Yang, or even the man who took my life. I don't see the man who ordered my parents' deaths, or the deaths of his own people in the Breach, or the man willing to plunge the world into chaos for petty revenge.

I see a young man, barely that, at a protest laying on his back with his face smashed open by a Human's baton, a blow meant for me and not you. I feel your fingers holding my hand tight as you try to fight the tears back tears at the pain. I see the sad, scarred face of a man handed a mask by a woman far his superior, to hide the horrific scars that even now you are ashamed by.

I don't feel hatred for you, and think I never could have even had I lived.I felt love then, in my heart. You were kind to me, fought for me, and we stood for an ideal that was worth fighting for. It was that love that led us to be partners, to fight together, and that childish love that bloomed into something more as we reached near-adulthood. And now, where hate should be, I feel pity and sorrow.

I am sorry, Adam, that I convinced you to stay when the White Fang began taking arms rather than signs to rallies and protests. You were right when you said that this was not a path to progress but a path to sorrow.

Please, Adam, I beg of you. Stop, before you are forever a monster. Leave the path I put you on.

With Sorrow And Regret, Your Partner, Blake

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please, gimme anyone you're like a letter from and who it would be to. I need the situation they're in as well and when.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **SleeplessShippings**

 **Emperor King Perby**

 **Shadie**

 **DigiDemonLord**

 **Xager the Chaos King**

 **Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction, alright? There's a thousand of you, so a dollar a piece would really add up and help me a lot! Once I reach five hundred Supporters of any value over a dollar, I will make a concerted effort to put out a chapter of something once every three days at the very slowest.**_

 _ **As of now, I and the channel are struggling financially. So please, if you can, become a Supporter. We'll be uploading art and concepts soonish on a project of my own making too, and you'll get to be a part of it~! And I'll get dinner as a side benefit~!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Jaune, Post-Volume 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **Emperor King Perby**

 **Shadie**

 **DigiDemonLord**

 **Xager the Chaos King**

 **Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction, alright? There's a thousand of you, so a dollar a piece would really add up and help me a lot! Once I reach five hundred Supporters of any value over a dollar, I will make a concerted effort to put out a chapter of something once every three days at the very slowest.**_

 _ **As of now, I and the channel are struggling financially. So please, if you can, become a Supporter. We'll be uploading art and concepts soonish on a project of my own making too, and you'll get to be a part of it~! And I'll get dinner as a side benefit~!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

From, Jaune Arc

So, guys, remember how back in Beacon, they made us write these little letters home before Initiation? Just in case something happened, that's what they always said. And back then, I didn't really have much to say, or understand how dangerous all of this was. Stupid, I know, but that's just how it was for me. But with Beacon… You know, gone, I don't think they have it anymore. Or that it would, you know, matter at all. Since I don't think they would send it for me now if something happens out here. Ozpin might, actually, but it doesn't really matter.

Anyways, I figured that I should write this. We're facing down Salem's minions tomorrow and… I just have a bad feeling, I guess.

Please, you guys, don't read each other's letters, okay? It's private, and some of it is very… Please, just don't. For me, let what I have to say to each of your be said to each of you. I don't have enough envelopes for all of you, so you have to share, you know? Gods, this is awkward enough without the thought of you guys reading everything.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nora, Ren,

I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm so sorry. I wasn't good enough to save Pyrrha, and I wasn't good enough to survive whatever beat me. I've always been the weakest member of the group, and I knew this would happen eventually. I just hope you guys didn't get hurt by it because I couldn't carry my weight.

And I know, I know, you'll tell me I'm wrong, but… It's how I feel. Felt, I guess, since the only reason you've found this is tat I've died. I'll burn it if we win, after all, and no one will read it when its a pile of ashes. But just in case, I wanted to be able to tell you guys how much you mean to me, really.

And honestly? I don't really know how to say it. I love you guys, that's true, but not in any way that would be weird. When I close my eyes and imagine going home, seeing my family again after everything, settling in to eat a meal together with them…

I can't envision a family that doesn't include you two. I really just can't see it, no matter how hard I imagine or how hard I push it, I can't see my home without you two in it. Whatever family I have when I go home and face what I have done, I couldn't do it without Nora bouncing around everywhere and Ren's baking. You're as good as siblings to me, because after everything we've been through and what you told me about Kuroyuri, you deserve a home. A real one, with a family, and a bedroom, and holidays and annoying siblings that steal your stuff.

Go to Ansel after this is all over with for me. Take my sword home, if you can. You'll find a family there when you arrive, I just know it. And a home too. Just don't let Nora cause too much trouble, Ren.

Also, I swear to Oum, the Gods, the Brothers and Dust itself if you two keep dancing around each other, I will come back and haunt you. I know I left you guys behind, but that's no excuse to keep avoiding what you both want!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weiss,

Remember back when we were at Beacon, and I kept pestering you to go out with me? Well… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that. I know I was being a nuisance now, and I am so sorry about that. I swear, I know you thought it was because of your name when I did it, but it wasn't. I liked you, genuinely, and I'm sorry that I was annoying about it. I hope you can forgive me for it. Knowing you, you already have.

And I know what you want to do, when you get back home to Atlas. You make sure to kick your little brother right out of his seat and you make a difference. Okay? I know you can do it. I believe in you, Weiss. Good luck, and I hope you really thought of me as a friend in the end.

Because I thought of you as one of my best friends, Snow Angel. Even if you hate the nickname.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yang,

I know we didn't hang out much, but… I don't know, I guess I still had some things to say to you. Or, I guess some things to ask you to do, more like. Please, Yang, don't let Ruby blame herself for this. Okay? It's… No matter what happened, it isn't her fault. She won't understand that right now though, and you know that.

You're her sister, after all. You'll cheer her up.

Whatever happened was my fault. I chose all of this, from day one, and I knew I might not come home after everything was done and over with. And that's okay. I made my choices and lived a life I wanted to love, and I won't make any excuses or complain about it.

You and I weren't all that close, Yang, and I wish that weren't the case. I wish we'd been best friends, hanging out, going to see movies, all that stuff. But we weren't, and I'm sorry for that. But please, as a favor to me anyways, don't let Ruby take this on her shoulders like she did with Pyrrha. I know she blamed herself after Pyrrha passed away, and I know she had nightmares while we traveled about it too. And I don't want her to have them about this.

So do your favorite Vomit Boy a favor, okay?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blake,

Blake, you better hope Weiss doesn't read this part, because I have some things to say you definitely don't want her to know about. So take this letter away somewhere and read it by yourself. Okay?

Now, I know we knew each other less than Yang and I did. You always seemed a bit… I don't know, out of reach I guess. Quiet and liked books and to be left alone, and not much else, so I just kind of… Left you alone, I guess, because that seemed to be what you wanted. I knew you were a Faunus when I first saw you, Ansel has plenty of them, but I didn't say anything to anyone. I promise. Nora and Ren both knew too, Nora mentioned it to him in our room at Beacon to see what she should do. So I just want you to know I never judged you for hiding it.

And I bet that's why you were always looking at Weiss the way you were. I didn't understand the look you had back in Beacon, but I do now. I don't know what you feel, but I can bet on why you haven't said anything. Believe me, you should tell Weiss. There's nothing like regretting not saying something when you had a chance, believe me. We almost lost Weiss once, and if you lose her without telling her what you feel, you will regret it for the rest of your life.

Believe me, I know that better than almost anyone. Please, don't make my mistakes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby,

I know you're sad, Ruby. I know all of this hurts, and I know you take it too much on yourself. You blame yourself for everything that happens, even when it isn't your fault and can't be helped.

I get it. I'm the same way, you know?

And we're both wrong for that. Both of us, blaming ourselves for things we didn't do and things out of our control. It's normal, but please, Ruby, for me. Don't put this on yourself like you did Penny and Pyrrha both. You're my best friend, Ruby, in a way no one else has ever been. My first friend at Beacon and my first friend outside my team to trust me to fight with you.

You were my best friend. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were family to me in a way I can't explain very well, but you? You were my best friend, and special to me for it. So thank you for that, and everything else. You and Pyrrha gave me hope when I needed it. I wouldn't have made it through her death without you.

I wish we'd had more time, I feel like I've lost out on something that could be wonderful after some more time, but… That doesn't matter now. I'm just sorry you have to grieve for another friend.

I'm so sorry, Ruby, that I wasn't good enough to stay by your side.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mom, Dad,

I know how I left you, and I know how it must have felt to wake up and find me gone. I'm sorry for that hurt, I am. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring myself to confront you, Dad. I mean it, maybe if I had confronted you when I was younger, this letter wouldn't even need to exist.

Well, okay, so let's do this right.

If you're reading this, I died. I can't tell you why or what killed me, it's not my secret to tell, and I wouldn't have the time to even if I wanted it. I'm sorry for that, and I mean that. But I died well, Dad, protecting people I loved against something so much more evil than Grimm I can't even begin to describe it. Maybe my friends will tell you about it, but I can't describe it right.

I barely understand any of this, but I had to go into this fight. What I could have changed, maybe what I _did_ change if the fight was won, it is worth so much more than my life that I couldn't say no.

So I'm not sorry for that. I hope you understand.

Your Wayward Son, Jaune

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pyrrha,

I hated you, you know. When you shoved me in that locker and shot me off to nowhere, I hated you for it. I knew you'd die against her, and I knew you'd left me behind because I was weak. So I hated you, for a single moment in my life, and I am so sorry for that. I have regretted that for every moment of my life ever since. And I don't know if there's an afterlife, or if being a bit of a Maiden changes things, so… I just wanted to say it.

And I wanted to say I loved you, that I was... I don't know, I guess I didn't think I deserved you. You were so perfect, and kind, and caring and I just, you know, didn't think I was good enough. I was trying to earn that right, to be with you. I never realized you felt the same, I would have said something, I just sort of… Rationalized it all away as you being my partner, because how could _you_ care about me that way? It seemed impossible, but I felt that when I was strong enough that you would care for me the way I did for you.

I was a complete and total idiot.

And then it was too late.

But that's okay, now. I got Cinder back for what she did, even if I didn't kill her myself. And now… Now I get to come home.

I hope you waited for me, Pyr.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Requested by : i read fic because im starving for human affection**

 **P.S. Are you okay tho?**


End file.
